Just Ideas
by Bochord of Leaspell
Summary: This is a collection of ideas that I've had but either don't want to write, don't feel like I could write them and do them justice, or they are incomplete in my hard drive. (DISCLAIMER:These are not challenges, they are simply plots that have come into my mind and I am unable to fulfill then at this time. They are IDEAS not challenges) AKA PLOT BUNNIES
1. HxH Gon discovers Nen Early

Gon liked to run around Whale Island, but he also liked to sit and think (aka meditate, but not that he knows what that is). Cue a clueless Gon that learned how to control his Nen without proper training, and is playing with the Bears when Kite finds him. Kite makes a quick, basic chart about Nen until Bisky is able to show up so that Gon doesn't accidentally kill himself. (LOLZ mo: Gin does a spit - take when Kite tells him that Gon discovered Nen on his own before he was 7.)


	2. HxH Time Travel

Gon ends up traveling back in time, but everyone in Whale Island died. He is in his adult body, but learned how to look like a kid from Bisky. He redoes his adventures, but with some notable (and often hilarious) differences.


	3. (Transformers) Movies x Prime

Even with my will, there was bound to be a mistake in my calculations. I just didn't expect to be thrown into a different dimension. To top it of, N.E.S.T. didn't exist. It's just an abandoned warehouse. Did the Cybertronians even exist anymore? Did I?

* * *

I was sitting cross-legged, hands resting on my knees. I focused inward, trying to locate my power source. I listened with my mind, feeling the thrumming pulse of my spark. Sinking into the feeling of the steady pulse, I gazed into my spark. It was over elaborate, I thought, being laced with white, and almost made purely with the same colors of my eyes. The only thing strange was a tiny silver light inside of it. My elegant Cybertronian hand was moving toward the light. (cliché, Right?)

I touched it, and my physical eyes opened, the silver light building, trailing from under my hands. Forming of it's own accord, I could hear panicked voices coming through it. Standing, my legs moved forwardon their own accord, taking me through the glowing circle.

* * *

Ratchet was in a frenzy, trying to find out why the portal was opening, and why the frag was the electricity tinged silver? "Ratchet! Something's coming through!", He spun around flexing his fingers to make sure that they were in working order. The thing was blurred, even to his advanced sight. But as it kept moving forward, he could make out the face of a completely white face, surrounded by completely onyx black hair that reached down almost to the top of her thighs.

Her eyes were closed, but she was walking forward at a steady pace in a straight line. The ground bridge shut down as she reached the edge of the portal. As it closed, the human collapsed onto her hands and knees. Her eyes shuttered open as she let out a groan. "Remind me to tell Ratchet not to do that again without some of my fathers help." She closed them again as she whispered, "I'm so sorry Optimus."

Basically, a femme cybertronian from the Webb movies ends up in the animated Transformers: Prime. Optimus is her dad or brother, and she is a Neutral. She also ends up with Knockout for a mate.


	4. Bleach x One Piece

Kurosaki Ichigo died after his battle with Aizen, and never got to see what happened after he unleashed his Final Getsuga Tenshou. He is reborn as Newgate D. Ziza aka Ziz, also known as Whitebeards biological granddaughter. She grows up with Luffy, and is born with her memories and dual zanpakuto. Is not a pirate or revolutionary, but a free mercenary/bounty hunter with scruples. She changes her last name in order to remain free. (She developes a crush on Mihawk, which actually ends up as a relationship, its up to you whether or not they stay together)

Ace lives, and Akainu dies.

PREVIEW(Her mom lived on Robin's island)

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

A cough that rattles echoes in the dead space.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

A man on his knees stares into the space before him, yet only empty sockets see. Blood flows from his ears.

 _Drip._

Only one thing echoes in his mutilated head.

' _Why?'_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Blood Stains Always-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ _.-.-.-.-.-.-_

The woman's white hair stains pink with her racking cough. A smile coats her red, red lips, natural lipstick smearing, dripping down the delicate chin. Her auburn eyes crinkle in delight as they beheld her daughter's near black red hair, irony twisting the corner of her lips as they alight upon the white hair that layers the lower half of her daughter's hair. Tears roll down her face as she holds her daughter tight, the island behind her a bright, distant flame. Smoke curls into the sky, an ugly gray that sheds its ashes among the rain that strikes the sea in a solemn tempo.


	5. HxH Zoldyck Zeno's wife

I've always wondered who Zeno's wife was, mostly because I'm actually very curious about the Zoldyck family. (My favorite is Alluka/Something, btw. Killua is an awesome big brother.) I also wondered as to how a small man like Zeno could be the father of someone so tall like Silva. Fem! Gon ends up in the past, how that happens is up to you (it could even be when Something heals Gon. Gon would preferably be over 20, though.) Bisky taught Gon how to shrink down to like an average person, it could tie into Gon's Jajanken. ie: Rock, Paper, Scissors, Spy, etc. (The "Spy" being the technique to change appearance/age).

Gon looks like an attractive woman, albeit a fairly strong one. Wears skirt(matches jacket) with a slit in the side, and wears black elastic shorts under them. (Skirt and shorts go down to mid-thigh) (Still wears the jacket and white shirt)

The reason I preferably want Gon to be over 20 is maturity and the ability to use her figure to go undercover if need be. It's also helpful and a little more realistic for a woman to travel alone then for a little girl to travel alone, hunter or otherwise.

I also feel that Zeno and Netero should be in competition to fight for her affections, as it would be a humorous way to have them become friends/friendly/rivals/whatever.

Gon should just feel content to travel the world and re-experience it, only she has two guys trying to tail her and win her affections while they try to do their jobs.


	6. Assassin's Creed x X-men

Callum has Magneto's powers.

Fun Thoughts

-Callum could remember life as Magneto

-He could also be the only one with powers

-Maybe others could still have memories but no powers


	7. Tobirama Not an Ishvalan Senju

Why the hell hasn't anyone put Tobirama in Amestria yet? Tobirama is either on the run or managed to disguise himself, maybe both, after landing himself in a spot of trouble, because, for WHATEVER reason, Truth saved Tobirama. Mayhaps its because Truth happens to like him even though that shouldn't be possible. Loophole because of different universe? I see Tobirama as a Sasuke that grew up in an Uzumaki household. This needs to happen, come back to it as at least a oneshot.


	8. HxH x One Piece Gon is Luffy

GON IS REBORN AS LUFFY! Basically, Gon is reborn as Luffy, so nothing really changes in terms of attitude. (BIG maybe: Zoro is Killua and Robin is Alluka?) Gon was reborn with ALL of his energy, still eats the devil fruit but his Nen makes him immune to both sea and seastone, much to EVERYONES massive confusion. Gon and Ace know Sabo never died because Gon was able to see him get on Dragon´s ship, so they were able to get aboard and Gon makes a massive impression on his father without ever knowing who he is even though he decided that he was still going to meet him AND become the Pirate King. Gon finds that his Paper attack works better when enveloping an object (IE: CANNON BALL, throws Garps attack back at him with far more damage done.) Scissors attack creates an actual blade that extends down his arm from his elbow, but also sheathes his shoulder in a slight shield (skin tight and BLACK aura and the blade is also black with a red/gold edge [hehehe]).

Due to rebirth, Luffy is only short because he compresses his rubber form while also practicing Ten and occasionally influxing into Ren, and also trying to retain Gyo for as long as he can (Mayhaps Ten becomes a subconscious thing? It would definitely increase his already ridiculous power). He also uses Zetsu on occasion, especially while growing up with Ace and Sabo. In his previous life, he also learned the basics of the Assassin trade so that he doesnt have to rely on his Nen or Devil Fruit.

(!)IDEA(!) When Luffy was in Windmill village and was speaking to Shanks, he mentioned how sometimes he can sometimes hear what the animals and trees and ocean is saying, and asks why Shanks is suppressing his aura. Shanks tells and shows Luffy about the basics of Haki and how there are 3 types, Armament/Busoshoku, Observation/Kenbunshoku, and Conqueror/Haoshoku haki. FUNIDEA he also shows how to intensify Haoshoku haki by spreading and weighing one´s aura/willpower down, which can cause physical damage while also doing the usual suppression of cognitive functions trick.

For some odd reason, only (those?/)Gon from the HxH universe can use Nen, it cannot be taught


	9. Worm x Dr Strange Apprentice Taylor

Dr. Strange ends up in the Worm universe, only to find a new/mandatory apprentice that accidentally found herself astral projecting after triggering in the locker. When she triggered, she experienced the multi-verse on top of the usual **trajectory/agreement** thing. Naturally, he arrives just as she triggers, and ends up in a bit off a hot seat. With a bit of humor, he allows himself to be held prisoner in Brockton Bay as he teaches Taylor to control her newfound abilities.

Cape Name: Chandu

FUN IDEAS:

1) Doctor Strange gives a massive smack-down to an Endbringer

2) Does a ¨library moment¨ and pranks the shit out of his guards while the Wards/Taylor/Heroes watch.

3) Beats the shit out of Lung when encountering him on Taylor's first patrol.

4) Panacea heals his hands

-Dr. Strange then helps her by operating on a brain during an ER rush. ¨Oh honestly, the title ¨Doctor¨ isn't just for show¨


	10. Daredevil x Dr Strange (pairing)

Daredevil and Dr. Strange meet

Daredevil may or may not learn magic under the Ancient One

Daredevil may be female

Daredevil does NOT get his/her sight back (does get "mage sight" which allows her to see in the mirror verse and when magic is used, etc)


	11. Yuuri on Ice: Female, mythological au

Yuuri Katsuki was born female, and this made quite a large difference... After all, not just anyone can turn Victor's head enough to leave individual skates behind.

-Yuuri is female

-Yuuri still skates Victor's routine/Ep1 is the same

-(Just for kicks) Yuuri never gained weight because she pole-dances as a part-time job

-(Another idea?) Victor is a demon, Yuuri is also supernatural (half-demon, mermaid, naga, eastern dragon, etc.)

-Victor and Yuuri are skating partners


	12. PJOYuuri on Ice: PJ is Yuuri

Percy Jackson never wanted to be reborn. He was though, and to a world that lacked the supernatural. He relished in it. He was born as Yuuri Katsuki, and he loves his life.


	13. Whoopsie (Dr Strange AU)

**In which Dr. Strange somehow manages to de-age himself AND send himself back in time while hopping over into an entirely different dimension into a world where he was never born, and no way to go back.**

* * *

 _Oh, honestly._ Irritated and bleary, the seven year old peered up at (currently) unknown off-white ceiling of some building. _How the_ hell _did I manage to mess up on such a simple spell? Its not like I've done it countless times before..._ _oh. Oops. I was trying to do it without my sling-ring while currently using the Infinity Stone of time to escape the mirror-verse. Shit._

* * *

It turns out he was in an empty apartment. Unfortunately, it was the penthouse. Equally unfortunately was the fact that it was empty because it was a crime scene. Now, he sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair that kept all but his toes from touching the floor. The police that caught him (by no means was he going to use magic until he could run some experiments and check maps to that he didn't end up falling from the top of where a building would be in the future. And wasn't that fun, finding himself in 1987, back when the internet was only just becoming public and the first _pocket-able_ flip phone _hasn't even been invented yet_.)

Luckily, he had a birth certificate that confirmed that he was Stephan Strange, but nothing else was in the system. His entire family was dead, killed in various accidents while he was a baby, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. On one hand, his entire family was dead. On the other hand... he didn't have anyone to call him out for not acting the same, and that offered quite a bit of freedom of movement for a de-aged Sorcerer Supreme.


	14. HxH x Naruto: Hisoka in Naruto verse

**Hisoka** is a name and word that literally means "Reserved,Secretive", and maybe "Secret" in Japanese.

Repertoire: a stock of plays, dances, or pieces that a company or a performer knows or is prepared to perform.

Transfix: cause (someone) to become motionless with horror, wonder, or astonishment. pierce with a sharp implement or weapon.

High Noon: an event or confrontation that is likely to decide the final outcome of a situation.

* * *

Title: High Noon of a Transfixing Repertoire

* * *

-Male, but likes to make others guess on occasion until older, then he upps the Creepy to preferred levels

-Keeps the gold eyes, and the hair color is natural

-.-.-When gold eyes revealed, terror shoots through the Nara clan because of clan history/Lore?

-.-.-Nara history or Uzumaki history?

-Hisoka is older bastard sib

-.-.-Shikaku hadn't married yet and had a bit of fun with an Uzumaki red-head (not Kushina) that died in childbirth. Cue Hisoka. This also makes him Naruto's cousin. Then the marriage with wife is arranged (Same as Deer Tracks where when Child becomes Chunin they can chose to divorce)

-.-.-Bungee gum is mix between potent Uzumaki chakra (+vitatity +healing +chains) and Nara shadows

-.-.-Because bastard can't be Clan Heir, (everyone it happy about this) but goes by Uzumaki-Nara, introduced as Nara by others due to clan protection until chunin, but it depends on Hisoka how he chooses to introduce himself

-Naruto, Itachi and Hisoka are absolutely on the same genin team

 _-Hisoka chases away Ne and ANBU operatives by finding them every time they come near and staring at them with increasing bloodlust_

-everyone being so confused that he's from Konoha and not Mist

-then he takes the Chunin exams and does the thing where his arm gets taken off, pulls the card out, but wait, when no one was looking he put his arm back together. Then proceeds to terrify EVERYONE except his team that he's Uzumaki-Nara

-.-.-Except he actually put his arm back on through chakra

-.-.-is it by circulating his chakra because like attracts to like and/or shadows?

-.-.-Does he create or adapt Iryo-ninjutsu techniques?

-.-.-Method only works for him due to incompatible chakra with non-jinchuuriki

-.-.-Also, Uzumaki

-Kurama straight-up likes Hisoka

-.-.-Naruto befriends Kurama early [like in Of Harrowed Hearts] so Kurama can materialize himself and generally hangs with Hisoka whenever he can

-.-.-(They enjoy causing confusion as to _wait, which one is the Jinchuuriki_ because Hisoka can safely use Kurama's chakra up to two/three tails and the team is in on the chaos and they totally use this in the Chunin exam to sow _**terror**_.

-.-.-No one knows which member is more terrifying {Team 4-Spades}(play off origin of kunai and cards)

-.-.-.-.-Hisoka wins by earning Flee On Sight in the bingo books first, Itachi is considered the least terrifying among them (but only after they meet Naruto in person)

-Hisoka remembers Kyuubi attack, thinks Tailed-Beasts are interesting

-When he meets Naruto he can feel Kyuubi-chakra

-Enjoys walking through town next to Naruto to feel Hate shift to Terror when they see him

-Naruto doesn't understand why [Hisoka] starts hanging out with him when he has to go through town but does take advantage of his presence to get deals when shopping

-Hisoka's step-mother firmly doesn't allow his eerie tastes in clothing and thinks him a bad example for Shikamaru, not that he cares. Sensing Hisoka's rising bloodlust everytime he interacts with her, and he can't exactly kick his wife out without breaking contract so he lives in an apartment where it eventually becomes a safe-zone for Shikamaru and Shikaku from wife.

-When he starts going to academy is when he gets apartment, after making a deal of some kind

-.-.-Find a roommate deal? Yes.

-.-.-Wife is one that sets the deal, thinks she's going to get him to come back and _stop with the clothes nonsense_ but backfires because he gets Naruto to be his roommate

-.-.-Wife is civilian so of course she hates him

-.-.-Naruto doesn't have to hide behind stupidity

-.-.-Naruto raised with Nara influence, but Hisoka finds him similar to Gon

-Hisoka, Naruto and Itachi train together. They aren't team 7 because Hokage doesn't want to separate them, and Hisoka is a flight risk, and Naruto might potentially follow him.

-Hisoka might be a creepy dresser, but he does know fashion. Naruto keeps the orange, but toned down to more reasonable levels. "Honestly, people will be more likely to respect you if you don't look like an eyesore. Besides one should have the strength to back them before they start making a _do_ judge by appearance, and when they see a fresh genin in Kill-Me orange, they will bypass you as dead meat. When you become Jonin and you can wear orange and survive they will respect you, and everyone that lives to that level gets leeway on being eccentric. Until then, you will only be an easy target.

I get away with my clothes because I can play off the cute factor, and they are quite easy to fight in. Now… *henge into Hisoka we know and love* *Creepy, sexy, terrifying* *pose with one hand on hip, other at waist and slightly in front, feet slightly offset (general fighting stance he always uses) With gold eyes staring you down with a smile that twists at the corners and you don't need to feel aura to want to run the other way* I chose what I want to carry on and cultivate my look. Now… how do you want to be portrayed?


End file.
